Punishment
by Guanlin wife's
Summary: Daehwi baru saja pulang ke dorm, tapi dia malah dihukum. / Rated M! / JinHwi! Wanna One fanfic.


**PUNISHMENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WANNA ONE's**

 **.Bae Jinyoung x Lee Daehwi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI AREA! GASUKA? GO AWAY!**

 **WARNING+++**

 **RATED M :'V**

 **DIBAWAH UMUR? JANGAN MENDEKAT :'V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'CEKLEK'**

"Huft..."

Terlihat Daehwi baru saja memasuki sebuah apartment besar yang diketahui sebagai Dorm Wanna One. Oh sungguh. Ia lelah sekali sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian ia menemani Daniel, center tetap Wanna One itu untuk sekedar berbelanja. Karena ya, kebetulan ia juga tadinya ingin membeli sweater, tapi tidak ada yang memasuki seleranya.

Masalahnya bukan itu! Saat ingin pulang, Daniel malah diminta teman temannya untuk bertemu. Dan Daehwi tidak mungkin mengekori Daniel, karena ia sadar, umurnya terlalu muda untuk bergaul dengan teman teman Daniel. Dan akhir ceritanya, ia pulang sendiri dan kerap kali berlari kecil untuk menghindari fans.

"Hyung! Hyung! Guanlin-ah!" Tidak ada sahutan. 'Apa mereka sudah tidur?' Daehwi sedikit bergumam kala mendapati dorm sedang sepi.

Namun tiba tiba sepasang tangan itu memeluknya dari belakang. Terkejut? Tentu. Tapi tak lama setelahnya Daehwi tersenyum. Ia tahu siapa ini. Ia tahu betul aroma lembut ini.

"Jinyoungie Hyung?"

"Hm."

Benar dugaannya. Bae Jinyoung.

Daehwi berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan yang memeluknya itu secara perlahan. "Hyung~"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Lima menit saja. Aku merindukanmu~" Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tentu jika Jinyoung sudah seperti ini, sangat sulit untuk menghindar. Dan dengan terpaksa. Daehwi membiarkan pria itu mendekapnya.

Cukup lama. Hingga Daehwi mulai merasa sesak. "Hyung~ Ayolah~ Sudah tujuh menit~" Jinyoung mengalah. Ia melepaskan dekapannya. "Baiklah baiklah." Daehwi tampak tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Jinyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Daehwi tampak meronta kala Jinyoung tiba tiba saja mengurungnya dengan sebuah dekapan mengerikan. "Kau jahat." Daehwi mengerutkan dahinya. "Huh?"

"Bisa bisanya kau meninggalkan ku dan malah asik jalan jalan dengan Daniel hyung huh?" Jinyoung perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Daehwi. Daehwi menghindar -tentu saja-. "H-hyung?" Jinyoung tidak mempedulikan ucapan keras Daehwi. Ia segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry Daehwi. Berusaha melesak masuk lebih dalam. Tapi sayang, Daehwi malah meronta.

"Mmmph- Hyu-"

Berhasil. Daehwi berhasil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jinyoung. "Hyung!? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Daehwi masih tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jinyoung. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

Oh tapi tampaknya Jinyoung tidak mempedulikan Daehwi. Ia kemudian kembali mendekat. Lebih dekat. dan berbisik. "Aku akan menghukummu malam ini." Jinyoung tersenyum miring. Sedangkan Daehwi membulatkan kedua matanya. "A-apa!?"

"Tenanglah. Daniel hyung bilang dia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Woojin, Guanlin dan Jihoon pergi mengunjungi Taemin. Seongwoo hyung dan Minhyun hyung menjaga Jisung hyung dirumah sakit. Jaehwan hyung dan Sungwoon hyung ada urusan diluar. Jadi... Kita bebaskan?"

Daehwi masih bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman Jinyoung. Astaga! Sepertinya ia dalam masalah besar!

"Hyung jangan mendekat! Hyu- mmmphh..."

Gagal. Bibir cherry itu kini sudah dilahap habis habisan oleh seorang Bae Jinyoung. Tidak diberi kesempatan. Namun Daehwi perlahan hanyut. Dan tentunya mulai membalas ciuman itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ssshh hyungh..."

Daehwi sedari tadi terus mendesis kala Jinyoung mulai menghisap bagian lehernya. Jinyoung tidak mempedulikan desisan pemuda mungil itu.

"hyunghh hentikan~ itu geli~"

"Tidak akan sayang."

Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jujur saja sekarang ia benar benar malu. Sangat malu. Wajahnya merah padam. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang Jinyoung sedang menatapi tubuhnya yang polos itu. Benar benar memalukkan.

"Woah tubuhmu benar benar indah Daehwi-ya"

"Yak! hentikan tatapan mesummu itu!" Sungguh rasanya ia ingin melempar wajah Jinyoung dengan bantal sekarang juga.

Jinyoung hanya tertawa kecil, "Salahkan tubuhmu yang membuatku ingin terus melihatnya."

"Bahkan... melahapnya sekarang juga."

"Yak!"

"Kkkk~"

Jinyoung kemudian mulai memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Daehwi. Oh sungguh. Wajah Daehwi seperti terbakar sekarang. Merah padam. Ia menutup matanya kuat kuat.

Jinyoung kini mulai meletakan sebuah benda asing didepan hole Daehwi. Sungguh jantung Daehwi bergemuruh sekarang. Jinyoung mengusap kepala Daehwi pelan kemudian mengecup dahinya. "Sakitnya hanya sebentar. Tenang saja..."

Jinyoung perlahan mulai mendorongnya.

"Arghhhhh..." Daehwi meringis kuat. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Bahkan air matanya kini perlahan keluar. Jinyoung merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku... Ini hanya sebentar.." Jinyoung tersenyum samar melihat anggukan pelan Daehwi. Ia kemudian kembali mendiorongnya kuat. Agar benda asing itu benar benar masuk. "Akhhh..." Kini Jinyoung lah yang meringis. Bukan. Bukan karena sakit. Tapi karena rasa nikmat yang ia dapat.

"H-hyung..."

Daehwi menatap Jinyoung sayu. "Hm?"

"Pe-pelan pelan..." lirihnya. Jinyoung tersenyum pelan seraya mengecup singkat bibir Daehwi. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya. Yaitu mempercepat dorongannya dibawah sana.

"Akhhh hyung... Arghhh..."

"Ouhhh sebentar lagi Daehwi-ah..."

"Hyung arghhhh le... lebih cepathh... sesuatu ohhh ingin keluarhhh..."

"Emhhh sekarang Daehwi-ya..."

"Oughhhhhh"

Sekiranya begitulah suara suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

Jinyoung kini menatap Daehwi yang tampak sangat lelah. Matanya tertutup dan nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Kau lelah?" Daehwi membuka kedua matanya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Jinyoung tersenyum kemudian kembali mendekap Daehwi. Ia mengecup mata Daehwi kilas kemudian mendekati telingannya.

"Saranghae..." Daehwi tersenyum tipis. "Eum Nado..."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur dengan keadaan tubuh yang polos. Dengan posisi Jinyoung yang masih mendekap tubuh mungil Daehwi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari semakin tinggi. Ini sudah pagi dan Dorm Wanna One masih terlihat legang. Hanya terlihat Jaehwan yang tampaknya sudah bangun dari tadi. Ia kini sedang tampak membersihkan gitar lamanya yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Eoh Guanlin-ah?" Jaehwan melihat guanlin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya bersama Woojin. Guanlin nampak mengusap pelan matanya. "Oh hyung sudah pulang."

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Eum. Aku dan Sungwoon baru saja pulang tadi subuh."

"Bukannya kau bilang kalian akan menginap dirumah sakit? Kemana Jihoon dan Woojin?"

"Ah itu. Semalam aku tidak enak badan. Jadi para hyung menyuruhku kembali ke dorm." Jaehwan hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ah begitu. Lalu, bagaimana? Apa sudah baikkan? Apa kau bisa tidur nyenyak semalam?"

Guanlin menggeleng dengan wajah datar. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya semalam Jinyoung hyung dan Daehwi hyung menonton film dengan volume yang sengat kencang. Habisnya kamar mereka ribut sekali."

"Apa? Film apa?"

"Entahlah. Film dewasa mungkin."

"APA!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

:'v NC amatiran ini yak :'V saya ndak bisa buat nc :'3 so, maafkeun :'((

Review?

 **Bye~**


End file.
